Present static wheel balancers, as in patents 4,448,073, 4,237,735, 4,051,733, 4,043,218, 4,011,762, 3,992,950, 3,148,546, and 3,045,479 use a horizontal mounting plate or spider to support the mounting plate of the central hub of the wheel being balanced so that the wheel-tire assembly rests in a horizontal position when balanced. The deviation from horizontal when the wheel is allowed to hand in a free, pendulant position indicates the degree of imbalance of the wheel-tire assembly. With the above-mentioned balancers, if the mounting plate of the wheel is slightly misaligned with the rest of the wheel due to bending from striking a curb or a road hazard, or due to mismanufacture, the resulting indication of balance condition will be incorrect. Patent No. 3,452,605 does not use a horizontal plate or spider, but instead uses three positioning members for "horizontally orienting the wheel thereon". The balancer of Patent No. 3,036,468 would not be effected by the misalignment of the wheel mounting plate, but only provides for balance measurement around one horizontal axis at a time.